


A Day at the Beach

by bareice



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26559562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bareice/pseuds/bareice
Summary: Karma decides to spend his day off work with Nagisa.
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	A Day at the Beach

It was weird. Karma always held the belief that life should be exciting—that’s why his life was full of thrilling moments. Jumping off a cliff? Check. Travelling to space? Check. Watching Nagisa build a sandcastle? That’s new.

He wasn’t sure why his heart was beating noticeably faster. He was lying down on the beach, immersing himself in the calming presence of the sea. Or at least, that was what he was supposed to be doing. Instead, he found his eyes fixed on Nagisa.

Right. How did he get here? It has been seven years since Class 3-E graduated from Kunugigaoka Junior High School. Despite departing for different schools, Karma and Nagisa kept up their close bond, texting and meeting up frequently. A few months ago, Karma started working at the Ministry of Economics, Trade and Industry. He found himself working day and night in his bid to ascend to the very top.

So here he was, spending his day off with Nagisa to relieve the ever-growing stress from work. They met up in the morning and cycled their way to the beach. Afterwards, they had lunch at a nearby café. When the sun shone from a comfortable height, they walked to the beach. Nagisa built a sandcastle while Karma preferred to simply lie down.

“Ah!” Nagisa exclaimed, pulling Karma from his thoughts. He focused his attention on Nagisa and found a half-collapsed sandcastle next to him.

“Hmm.” Karma smirked, “You look really cute when you pout.”

“I’m not pouting!” Nagisa protested.

“Yeah, right. You’re so adorable, Nagisa,” Karma added, which in no way helped to lighten Nagisa’s cheeks. Teasing Nagisa has been Karma’s favourite pastime since they first met. He just seemed to be able to draw the most reactions from the blue-haired boy, his blush a sight Karma will never grow tired of. Letting Nagisa off the hook, Karma suggested they build another sandcastle together.

“Really?” Nagisa lit up, excitedly leading Karma to the site of their new sandcastle.

“Did you use these to build your sandcastle?” Karma asked, referencing to the various castle-shaped buckets Nagisa had brought along. When Nagisa nodded, he simply tossed them a distance aside.

“Karma! How are we—” Karma pinched Nagisa’s lips shut before he had time to complain. When Karma removed his fingers, Nagisa opted not to further voice his dissatisfaction and followed the taller male’s lead.

Filling half of a big bucket with sand and the other half with water, they dug the wet sand out with their hands and began moulding their sandcastle. In what seemed like just a few moments, they managed to build an impressive-looking sandcastle. It was a stark contrast to the remnants of Nagisa’s previous attempt. Satisfied with their work, they washed their hands with water before lying down on the beach mat.

“I should bring you along the next time I decide to build a sandcastle,” Nagisa remarked while admiring their end product.

“You’re not too bad yourself,” Karma replied, mindlessly stroking through the soft blue hair that lay next to him. They lay there in comfortable silence, each enjoying the company of the other.

“Nagisa?” Karma turned his head to the right.

“Hmm?” Nagisa turned to face Karma. In front of him lay a pair of sparkling blue eyes, radiating warmth that the hottest of suns could not provide. Karma took the opportunity to study them, those eyes carrying a hue he found to be his favourite. A pair of contented eyes looked back and Karma felt the familiar rhythm of his heartbeat. As if his body had a mind of its own, Karma leaned over and placed a kiss on Nagisa’s cheeks.

Nagisa immediately turned deep red, his face akin to a tomato. Karma was proud of the magic that he held; his touch could send Nagisa flustering. The thought of that tilted the corners of his lips up.

With the orange glow of the sun and the periodic splashing of the waves upon them, it was hard to keep their eyes open. Karma gestured for Nagisa to lay on his chest after he let out a yawn. Nagisa obliged, his breath steadying with the rise and fall of Karma’s chest. Against the gentle breeze of the sea, they fell asleep—slowly, and then all at once.


End file.
